Ho-tel! Mo-tel! (hospital?)
by ayelen rock
Summary: Este hone-shot es de Jubalii. Alucard y seras quedaron parados en un pueblito de EEUU, luego de una micion


Este hone-shot es de Jubalii

Ho-tel! Mo-tel! (hospital?)

Seras se pasó una mano por la cara, obligándose a mantener la calma. Hubo momentos en que ella estaba irritada por que Alucard de manera convencional enfoque para hacer frente a los enemigos, y hubo momentos en que ella estaba exasperada por los daños causados por sus métodos. Esto no era ni de aquellos; ella se _enfureció. _La actitud feliz de su antiguo maestro al disparar había arruinado su único viaje fuera de la ciudad de Estados Unidos que habían viajado.

Había llamado Sir Integra, pero la anciana no podía hacer nada al respecto. Después de hacer algunas preguntas al buscar alrededor, ella se enteró de que _había_ un autobús que pasaba por el pueblo, una sola calle y podría llevarlos directamente al aeropuerto internacional. Sin embargo, el último autobús paso a las 6:00 pm, y no se presentaría de nuevo hasta las 9:00 am, así después del amanecer.

Incluso si ella era un "verdadero" vampiro ahora, y tenía todo el poder de su especie, no le gustaba la idea de un punzante quemadura en las horas bajo el sol en un autobús que asegúrese de darle. Vampiros quemados en la luz del sol; simplemente no había manera de evitarlo. Incluso Alucard se quema si se quedaba demasiado tiempo al aire libre; él sólo lo ocultaba mejor.

-Bueno, esto es fantástico sangrienta- le espetó, con ganas de tirar su teléfono con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se atrevió. Sólo había una carretera principal que atraviesa este pueblo fantasma del medio oeste, sabía que probablemente podría contar el número de teléfonos en la ciudad con sus dos manos.-¿A dónde vamos a quedarnos?- le preguntó ella, con ganas de abofetear a la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara con cada fibra de su ser. Él no estaba preocupado por el sol; él no se preocupaba por cosas insignificantes como la quemadura, la muerte o estar atrapado en el medio de la nada. Hizo que las situaciones como estas insoportables, en su opinión.

-Allí- él asintió con la cabeza en la dirección del hospital local, una estructura sorprendentemente moderno en una ciudad que parecía venir directamente de una película de terror de 1970. Seras había sido sorprendida al encontrarlo, hasta que la mujer en la estación de autobuses le dijo que el hospital era un edificio municipal que serbia al menos otras tres ciudades de la zona. Todos ellos venian a buscar la mejor atención médica, salvo sus médicos de familia. Esto hizo que la ciudad, "la ciudad más importante en un radio de 65 millas", la mujer había declarado con orgullo.

-Eso es una clínica, que pillo- Seras gruñó, colocando su teléfono en el tirante de su sostén. Su top uniforme había sido arrancado a jirones en el tiroteo y que había derramado, manteniendo la camiseta blanca debajo. -No es un hotel-

-Para los seres humanos, tal vez- Alucard sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia la cruz roja encendida, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. -Pero para nuestra especie, es un poco diferente- Seras lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de apurarse para alcanzarlo y hacer coincidir su paso con su propia, tener que dar tres pasos para que coincida con una de las suyas.

Seras sintió que sus ojos en su pecho, que despide a la intemperie sin la modestia añadido de su top uniforme. Ella lo ignoró fríamente, con la nariz en el aire cuando le hizo saber que todavía estaba enojada y sin tener que decir una palabra. Si él no se hubiera dejado llevar, estarían a mitad de camino de vuelta a Inglaterra, en su casa, y su ataúd.

Entraron en el edificio iluminado, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador de admisiones. Seras arrugó la nariz como el hedor de desinfectante y la enfermedad abordó sus sentidos agudizados. Se acercaron al mostrador, donde una mujer rubia estaba sentada con su nariz en una copia de Personas, leyendo con atención mientras ella hizo estallar su chicle. Alucard golpeó con el puño sobre el mostrador y ella miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio su vestimenta inusual y desprecio frío. Sus expertas uñas cuidadas apretaba mientras se agarraba la revista, el rostro de Ben Affleck arrugando debajo de su agarre. Miró a Seras, que parecía casi normal en comparación, y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- La enfermera arrastro las palabras, mirando con nerviosismo. Sus ojos seguían revoloteando de nuevo a Alucard por breves segundos, y Seras se preguntaban si los humanos sentían el aura de maldad y sed de sangre que parecía emanar de él durante horas después de las misiones. Seras pensó que la mujer era la única que se dio cuenta, tal vez los seres humanos de Hellsing estaban acostumbrados a él que no se molestaron con él.

-Tengo que hablar con el jefe del ala flebotomía- dijo tan tranquilamente como cualquier persona normal_, _y la enfermera rubia relajo un poco los hombros_. _Ahora sabía qué hacer, y que protocolo a seguir. Seras apenas mantenían de espalda una mueca de desprecio de su propia; los seres humanos eran como libros abiertos. A pesar de que aún conserva partes vitales de su humanidad, había veces que no podía dejar de preguntarse por el hecho de que, una vez, fue una sola. Alucard había tenido razón en ese hecho-se había vuelto mucho más.

-¿Cual es el mensaje?- preguntó la enfermera, ya que tomo el teléfono y lo apoyo en su oído y marcar el número que esta junto a la tarjeta marcada "Phle".

-Dile que es una clase B- Alucard respondió con indiferencia, y la enfermera asintió mientras realiza la llamada. Seras la miró por un momento antes de mirar alrededor de la sala de espera con curiosidad. Algunos humanos se arremolinaban aquí y allá, otro procedente interior con el olor a tabaco en la ropa, mientras que otros miraban a las baratijas dentro de las ventanas cerradas como exhibían en la tienda de regalos. Algunos estaban hablando en voz baja por el celular, con expresiones preocupadas o tristes. Seras sintió una punzada en su corazón por ellos; el ciclo de la vida y la muerte parecía demasiada rápido, ahora que había vivido casi toda una vida llena de sí misma.

-Mhmm- la enfermera rubia hizo pequeños sonidos de acuerdo mientras estudiaba las uñas, recogiendo en el borde de su meñique.-Mhmm, está bien- Ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez y luego sonrió.-Está bien, les diré;! Gracias- Colgó el teléfono y les sonrió, todo su nerviosismo de antes, aparentemente olvidado.-¿Por favor denme sus nombres?- Alucard le indicó a Seras que de sus datos primero.

-Seras Victoria- dijo en voz baja. La enfermera le preguntó por su fecha de nacimiento y ella tomó una fracción de segundo para hacer los cálculos en su cabeza. Después de todo, si ella diera su _verdadero_ cumpleaños a la enfermera, sería llevado directamente a la sala de Psiquiatría o algo! -9 de diciembre, veinte…- hizo una pausa, tomo la decisión de seguir adelante y darse a sí misma 21 años.-2024-terminó.

La enfermera tecleo a una velocidad ridícula y luego hiso clic en un par de veces en la pantalla, sigue apareciendo el chicle obscenamente. La impresora a su lado rugió y en unos momentos una hoja de papel salia. La enfermera lo agarró y se quitó lo que parecía una pegatina blanca, colocándola cuidadosamente en un pedazo de plástico y suavizar las burbujas antes de dar vuelta en su silla de la computadora hacia Seras.

-El brazo derecho, por favor- dijo en un tono que sugería que había dicho que por lo menos otros dos mil veces esa noche sola. Seras obedeció la orden y el plástico fue enredado en su brazo para hacer una pulsera de hospital. En cuanto a la ID, leyó sus números y el nombre impreso en la etiqueta antes de tirar de él, tratando de que el exceso de plástico de donde se le hizo cosquillas en el antebrazo. La enfermera se dio cuenta y le entregó una tijera sin decir una palabra, y seras lo corto mientras que Alucard dio su información.

-¿Nombre?-

-JH Brenner- respondió automáticamente. Seras terminó de usar la tijera y lo miró, preguntándose en qué parte del mundo tenia una coartada tan fácil. No tenía idea de si era un juego de palabras, o un verdadero nombre que él había inventado para sí mismo. La enfermera hizo una pausa, su goma de mascar en la mejilla, y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas postizas.

-Cariño, voy a necesitar su nombre completo, primero y último_. _No puedo poner tus iníciales- Alucard la miró a la ligera, su mano ya llegando a hacer su rutina hipnotizarte. Seras suspiró, porque no quería tener que repetir las cosas dos veces en el oído de un humano mente borrada. Ella empujó delante de su mano, alterando el equilibrio, y él la miró agudamente como los ojos de la enfermera se agrandaron.

-Jeremy- Seras dijo con firmeza.-Su nombre es Jeremy Brenner- Fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza que inició con "J". La enfermera asintió lentamente, sus ojos cautelosos mientras nos miraba antes de tocar en el teclado.

-Fecha de nacimiento?- Seras miró Alucard, tratando de decidir qué edad se veía, pero, para su sorpresa, él le respondió sin ningún engaño o "mágia", como pipa lo decía.

-09 de noviembre del 2010- dijo, mirando a Seras con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, con una súplica silenciosa, demandándole que se comportara. La enfermera miró casi asustada como seras sostenía su mano. Mantuvo la mirada en las runas de sus guantes como le espetó el brazalete en su lugar, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y luego se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a algunos de los seres humanos.

-Sigue este pasillo hacia abajo y los ascensores están a su derecha- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y se inclina sobre la mesa para indicar el camino, mientras que de alguna manera mantene una distancia segura entre nosotros y su cuerpo.-El ala flebotomía es en el tercer piso. El jefe te esta esperando- Seras bajó la cabeza brevemente en agradecimiento mientras Alucard da zancadas por delante, sus ojos ya se centraron en la alcoba donde los ascensores se

Seras corrió tras Alucard y logró alcanzar el ascensor detrás de él mientras las puertas se cerraron. Él siseó y ella juró en voz baja cuando captó su mirada. Él estaba enojado con ella, para ponerse en su camino. Así pensó cruelmente: _debería haber descubierto desde el primer momento que esta "Chica Policía" siempre va a estar en mi _camino.

-¿Piensas que eres igual a mí?- Alucard le preguntó fríamente, y Seras se pasó una mano por el pelo, apretó sus puños y luego cruzo sus brazos. Lo hizo sin pensar en el hecho de que sólo provoco que sus pechos se destacan más, y él miró hacia abajo, a su pecho de nuevo antes de volver a su cara.

-¿Es difícil repetir un nombre maldito?- respondió Seras, todavía enojada. -No tienes que hipnotizar a todos los seres humanos con sangre que nos hace una pregunta- El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, el aire entre ellos es lo suficientemente grueso como para cortar con un cuchillo. Ella prácticamente salió corriendo del ascensor primero, dando un paso a la ligera. Sus botas de click-resonaban en las baldosas verdes y blancas y casi gritó con frustración como él fácilmente se apoderó de ella, lanzándole una mirada mordaz sobre la montura de sus gafas al pasar y la interrumpió con la mirada.

Seras vio a un hombre joven que esperaba al final de la sala; sus bata verde eran del mismo color que las baldosas en el suelo, emparejando perfectamente. Tenía el pelo castaño de estilo de forma clara y se pegan para arriba en la parte delantera con gel, y cuando se volvió hacia ellos vio sus ojos eran de un marrón muy bonito. Se detuvo, mirando el pasillo como Alucard llegó al joven primero. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo muy sorprendente.

Al estar en el cuerpo de policía, tuvo que obtener su análisis de sangre realizado anualmente como un ser humano. Y ella siempre había tenido que ir al ala de flebotomía del hospital. Pero nunca tuvo que ir más allá de las dobles puertas de acero que estaban al final del pasillo. Los técnicos le habían llevado a una pequeña, habitación abierta del lado del ala principal cada vez, sin fallar. Allí, ella se había sentado en un laboratorio de clase mientras que una enfermera de ancianos cansados de forma rápida y eficiente le tomaron la sangre, envolviendo su brazo, y le envió en su camino.

Técnicamente, no había necesidad de algo para estar detrás de esas grandes puertas dobles. El laboratorio y todo estaba ahí, en esa pequeña habitación. Las cosas rápidamente cayeron en su lugar en su mente y ella ahogó su grito de asombro, al darse cuenta de que este diseño en los hospitales debe haber sido la norma en todo el mundo. Incluso si ella todavía estaba enferma hacia él, hizo una nota mental para preguntarle Alucard de ello más tarde.

-¡Hola!- él le sonrió cuando seras se acercó, hablando en esa alegre tono tranquilizador que todos los enfermeros del hospital de alguna manera logran tener.-Pulsera, por favor- Ella obedientemente alzó el brazo derecho y se agachó, girando el plástico a la luz para leerlo. Él pronunció el nombre en silencio y una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro. Él la miró a los ojos; su propia nadaba con sorpresa y asombro.-¿Seras Victoria?- preguntó en voz baja, mirándola como si fuera un ángel de los cielos.

-Discúlpeme?- Seras espetó, al sentirse desconcertada. Un chico en los ., en el medio de la nada, ¿la _conocía? _El joven parpadeó rápidamente y otra sonrisa más natural adornaba su rostro y le acaricio en los lados de las mejillas.

-Quiero verte mejor- dijo, levantando una mano para que esperara. Ella miraba y él hizo una mueca, tirando de las lentes de contacto _de los ojos. _Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir; miró de nuevo hacia ella, y sus ojos ya no eran sombras, que sorprendente de color marrón-que eran un color siena profundo.-Los contactos nublan mi visión. Se supone que ayuda con los fluorescentes, pero no, realmente- explicó, hablando ahora como si estuviera de pie en frente de su actriz favorita.

-Yo estaba en el extranjero, en Inglaterra, estudiando para mi tesis, en 2020- dijo rápidamente, al ver su confusión.-Yo fui uno de los rehenes en el Cuerpo Nuclear Beyer. Así es como me bécame- Hizo una pausa, señalando sus ojos.-Recuerdo que allí,.. Tu nos _salvó_ de ser esclavos por el resto de nuestra vidas, Eres como una leyenda viva entre los vampiros, señora, oigo hablar de ti todo el tiempo-.

-¿Em-soy yo?- Seras preguntó dubitativa, con las mejillas en llamas. No podía imaginar ser un héroe para alguien, y mucho menos tener otros vampiros hablando de ella. Estaba más acostumbrado a matarlos de lo que estaba oyendo hablar.

-Oh, por supuesto!- exclamó.-Seras Victoria el vampiro, que ayudó a mantener a los nazis fuera de Inglaterra; Childe del Rey;. La hermosa vampiresa salvaje que podría tener a cualquier hombre que ella elija...- Él vaciló, un rubor tiño sus mejillas.-O por lo que he oído- murmuró, mirando a otro lado, al parecer temeroso de haberla ofendido.

-En cierto modo es halagador- dijo ella tímidamente, tratando de aliviar su malestar. El joven se encogió de hombros y luego los condujo a través de las puertas dobles. Seras inmediatamente se sintió mejor cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y el joven les indicó que pasillo con las instrucciones para ver a un hombre llamado Terry en el mostrador. Las luces eran tenues aquí, no palpitaban con sus gases de combustión. No había olor a desinfectante, aparte de lo que la deriva desde el pasillo principal.

Caminando por el pasillo hacia el escritorio, Seras miró alrededor con curiosidad. Había otras personas alojándose aquí y allá, y para su deleite todos eran vampiros. La mayoría de ellos estaban vestidos con las modas modernas, sentados en grupos de dos o tres hablando entre sí. Otros vestían más como sus propios períodos de tiempo, que van desde una joven pálido con un vestido de saco y peluca para una pareja hippie en cuero marrón y corbata-colorida.

Algunos eran parejas hombre / mujer, claramente juntos. Otros parecían ser amigos o compañeros de viaje. Vio a un grupo de tres hombres en trajes de negocios sentados en las sillas contra la pared quien habla en voz baja en su teléfono móvil. Algunos de ellos dormian en sus sillas; otros bebían en vasos desechables de plástico y hojeaban revistas. Seras tenía la sensación de que había más escondido de sus ojos, detrás de las paredes. Se sentía, a sus sentidos, al menos, como en un lugar lleno de gente.

Los vampiros los miraron al pasar, los más curiosos miraban abiertamente mientras que otros les daban de un vistazo y volvían a sus compromisos anteriores. Seras escuchó a algunos de ellos a empezar a murmurar en voz baja.

-¡Mira! No, _no_ se ven, pero mira!-

-Hey, Geoff, no es Alucard, de la Organización Hellsing?-

-¡Dios mío, Vincent! Es el rey! Vlad Drácula!-

Seras esperaba ese tipo de comentarios. Alucard era el rey de los vampiros, después de todo. Cualquier vampiro pena su temple lo conocería. Pero lo que _no_ esperaba eran las otras palabras susurradas que vuelan alrededor.

-Esa es Seras Victoria!-

-¿Seras Victoria? Oh, cool! ¿Crees que ella hablaría con nosotros, si nos acercamos a ella?-

-Espera a que le diga a Marsha que vi a _Seras _Victoria. Ella va a esar tan celosa-

Seras se sentía como si fuera una celebridad. Era desconcertante. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a mezclar en que cuando se destacaba, sobre todo delante de estos vampiros, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Fue tan arraigada en ella para esconderse entre la multitud. Dio un paso más cerca de Alucard y apareció en la habitación con una mirada severa, poniendo la mayor parte del habla para descansar. Alucard ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

El hombre de la recepción habría sido genérico como los demás trabajadores del hospital, si no hubiera sido por su bigote. Seras no podía dejar de mirar como él tomó sus nombres y las escribió en un registro.

-Me temo que todas las habitaciones dobles están reservadas para esta noche. El último autobús salió un poco temprano y algunas personas están varadas hasta mañana por la noche- dijo el hombre con acento tejano grueso, el dedo corriendo por el registro.-Será una habitación individual ¿será suficiente?-

"No será ningún problema- Alucard arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo hacia Seras. Ella resopló y giro los ojos. ¿Tenía que actuar como si no importara dónde estaban? Nunca faltaba que cada ves que iban a algún lugar alguien pensaba que era su marido o su novio, o peor su proxeneta.

Terry asintió y garabateó sus nombres en su registro al lado de una línea en blanco con el número 106, y luego dio la llave del cajón de su escritorio a otro joven ordenada con bata que había aparecido aparentemente de la nada. Ella echó un vistazo a la cantidad en la llave un juego de 106 y luego volcó sus rizos de ébano de los ojos y sonrió graciosamente a ellos.

-Síganme por favor- dijo suavemente, su voz suave, y los guio a otro pasillo. Seras le seguio primero, con Alucard justo detrás de ella. Tenía una ligera sospecha en el fondo de su mente que él estaba haciendo algo lascivo, pero cada vez que ella lo miraba sus ojos hacia el frente, mirando el pasillo con una expresión solemne. Ella no estaba convencida, sin embargo.

Seras se había dado cuenta que esto ocurría cada vez más últimamente; cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más parecía notarla. Por supuesto, cuando se encontraban en misiones fue un hecho que iba a prestarle atención, pero el _foco_ de su atención era lo que hacía que se trate. sintió sus ojos sobre ella cuando luchaba contra el enemigo, y lo había sorprendido mirando su pecho y las caderas, a veces incluso si no estaban haciendo nada más que la formación en la mansión. Y si él estaba de un humor particularmente locuaz, que podría incluso pimienta con comentarios sugestivos para ponerla nerviosa y burlarse de ella.

Era extraño. Ella no quería ese tipo de atenciones. Después de todo, es una mujer joven y sana ... en términos de vampiros, de todos modos. No le importaba en absoluto que los hombres se sintieran atraídos por su imponente cuerpo. Algunos de ellos eran aún lo suficientemente lindos para considerar las citas. ¿Pero _Alucard? _En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca se había fijado en alguien, mucho menos a ella! ¿Por qué, de repente, la miraba como un adolescente en un árbol y haciendo insinuaciones completamente evidentes sólo para verla enrojerser?

Sacudiendo los pensamientos desconcertantes de la cabeza, se volvió su atención hacia adelante en la ordenada cuando se detuvo. Se dirigían hacia abajo en un conjunto de bobinado de pasillos que parecían cualquier otra planta del hospital, con las puertas cerradas y las placas pequeñas que contaban los números de las habitaciones. Oyó sonidos amortiguados de televisión detrás de las puertas, así como voces y agua corriente. Sonaba casi como un hotel.

Detención por la puerta con la lectura de placas 106 en números blancos impecables, la ordenanza se volvió y entregó Seras la tecla con otra sonrisa suave. Seras sonrió cortésmente a cambio, notando que los ojos de la ordenada no eran de un rojo oscuro, como la mayoría de los otros vampiros, pero en lugar de un color amarillo-hazely inusual. En el momento en que ella puso dos y dos para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un vampiro FREAK-astillas, la mujer ya estaba recitando sus instrucciones.

-Aquí está la llave de su habitación, hay toallas, jabón y champú en el baño, pero no dude en hacernos saber si usted necesita más de lo que está previsto en el servicio de habitaciones está disponible;. Sólo tiene que pulsar el botón verde en el teléfono y marque. 1-8-8 La zona común se encuentra en la Sala 2-B; acaba de tomar esta sala de nuevo a la zona principal y girar a la izquierda por los baños Por favor, no dude en preguntar a cualquiera de nosotros por algo que pueda necesitar, o. marque 0 en el teléfono para llamar a la recepción- recitó. Seras asintió y la ordenada se volvió por donde había venido, en dirección rápidamente por el pasillo.

Sin perder tiempo, Alucard pasó junto a Seras en la habitación, y ella siguió después de echar una última mirada alrededor de la sala y luego entrar dentro. Ella cerró la puerta y la cerradura hizo clic automáticamente en su lugar. "_Al igual que un _hotel" pensó con asombro como ella se volvió y miró a la habitación.

Había una cama grande en el centro de la habitación, sin duda lo suficientemente grande como para abrazarla, Alucard, y al menos otras tres personas cómodamente. una pila de almohadas y las sábanas estaban escondidas como sería en un hotel de lujo. Había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas contra una pared, un televisor en otra mesa ya que se enfrenta la cama, un sillón de felpa con un diseño floral, y un armario que estaba abierto con perchas listas para la ropa de los viajeros. Una mesita junto a la cama celebró una lámpara, un teléfono y un reloj digital.

Seras abrió la puerta al lado del armario y encontró una pequeño baño impecable con una ducha a ras de suelo, gran tocador cubierto de champús tamaño de la muestra, jabones y toallas, y un aseo inmaculado. Encendió la luz y fue gratamente sorprendida por los bombillas del globo tenues. Para un humano, no habría sido suficiente iluminación. Pero para los ojos sensibles, era perfecto.

Volviendo de nuevo a la habitación, que no estaba en absoluta intimidada por la falta de ventanas. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en un sótano, y ventanas en la habitación de un vampiro hubiera sido pobre arquitectura de todos modos. Seras se preguntó brevemente si esta ala del hospital se enfrentó al interior del edificio, donde no habría habido necesidad de ventanas para fines de diseño estético. Ella estaba secretamente agradecida-por una vez, podía dormir en una cama cómoda y no preocuparse por la luz del sol o de las personas. Por no hablar de que no tenía que preocuparse por el hecho de que su ataúd estaba sano y salvo en Inglaterra, y no con ella.

Alucard se había hecho dueño de la butaca, extendiendo sus largas piernas delante de él y poniéndose cómodo. Se quitó el sombrero y se sentó en la mesa al lado de la televisión, y las gafas le siguieron. Seras se sentó en el borde de la cama, en un ángulo lejos de él, de modo que él no tenía que obtener una imagen a vista cuando ella se incline para desabrocharse las botas. Se quitó las botas con un suspiro de alivio, pegando sus calcetines en su interior y luego colocarlos ordenadamente en el extremo de la cama. Luego se arrastró hasta la cabecera y buscó alrededor por el control remoto del televisor. Mirando en el interior del cajón de la mesita, ella parpadeó sorprendida al sacar una Biblia, que había permanecido al lado de la guía telefónica.

-¿Cómo demonios?- preguntó ella, hojeando el texto sagrado abierto y rozando por encima con el pulgar.-En este lugar no se supone que debe estar en un hospital, pero aún así logran meter Biblias aquí- dijo con un aire de maravilla tranquilidad.

-No te sorprendas- Alucard comentó distraídamente mientras descansaba en el sillón.-Algunos hospitales las tienen en cada habitación normal- Ella lo coloco en su lugar, cerrando el cajón y, finalmente, observando a su alrededor encontró el control remoto en la parte superior de la propia televisión. Demasiada perezosa para ir a buscarlo, ella se recostó contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la deliciosa suavidad de las sábanas limpias-olor y colchón. Los dos estaban tranquilos, escuchando los sonidos de un programa de juegos que venía de tras de la pared de la habitación de al lado.

-¿Por qué existen lugares como este?- preguntó de repente, con su voz alta tras la casi-silencio de la habitación.-¿Por qué un hospital? Quién incluso viene aquí?-

-Los vampiros se atrasan tambien, Chica Policía- se burló. -¿No has oído? El autobús pasó temprano- Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta sarcástica, respondió a sus preguntas de la manera correcta.-Los hospitales son uno de los pocos lugares que se adaptan a nuestra especie. ¿Por qué debería ser obvio-que aquí es un lugar donde los seres humanos vienen voluntariamente a donar sangre. Permanece abierto las 24 horas del día, lo que significa que los vampiros pueden encontrar fácilmente trabajo aquí. Es suficientemente aislado para que cuestionen nuestra existencia, porque nadie tiene una razón para volver aquí-

-Puedo ver eso- murmuró, casi a la deriva. La batalla la había agotado mucho. El bastardo había estado en una mina abandonada y casi todos ellos volaron, o intento al menos. Casi había hecho que el techo se derrumbara encima de ellos y los entierre vivos a ambos.

-En la mayoría de los hospitales de todo el país, los vampiros pueden encontrar alojamiento para el día, una comida gratis si sus opciones se agotan, o incluso ayudar a sus lesiones. Disponen de médicos especializados en el tratamiento de heridas profundas que son muy perjudiciales para curar de forma natural, por incipiente vampiros o tal- continuó. Seras asintió, sin molestarse en expresar una respuesta.

-Eso es interesante- dijo finalmente, su voz somnolienta.-¿Cómo saben que queremos sus servicios?-

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un ser humano pidiendo la sala flebotomía?- él contestó divertido.-Ellos suelen decir" Necesito mi análisis de sangre ", o alguna otra cosa simple. Muchos probablemente no pueden pronunciar flebotomía. Así que si se les llama, y es un paciente, saben que vamos subiendo. Pero, como se puede ver, siempre hacen una doble verificación antes de permitir que cualquier persona entre más allá de las puertas- Su voz sonaba agotado también.-Es un sistema muy completo que tienen…- Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Seras casi se queda dormida antes de obligar a sus ojos a abrirse.

-Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha antes de ir a dormir- Seras anunció, mirando el reloj en la mesa final. Decía 5:48 am, y fiel a su naturaleza de los sonidos del pasillo comenzó a disminuir a medida que los vampiros comenzaron a girar en el día, a sólo unos pasos de aquí para allá. La televisión en la habitación de al lado se apagó y ella oyó un gemido masculino en voz alta, sonando como si estuviera estirandose.

Alucard no contestó, pero abrió los ojos y la miró por un minuto antes de cerrarlos con desdén. Caminó tranquilamente al baño en sus pies descalzos, el azulejo congelados dedos de los pies mientras se giraba en el agua. A la espera de que se caliente, agarró una toalla y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro cerrado antes de agarrar otro y se propagan a los pies de la etapa de la ducha para asegurarse de que tenga algo que pararse en cuando saliera. Ella agarró su champú y jabón, desenvolviendo este último y tirar el papel mancha en el cubo de la basura.

El vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo y se quitó su ropa fuera, colgando de su camiseta y el sujetador en el pomo de la puerta y dejando su ropa interior y la falda del uniforme en el suelo. Seras probó el agua de nuevo y ajusto la temperatura hasta que una corriente cálida agradable cayó como una cascada. Ella entró y casi gimió de placer cuando el agua caliente y el vapor abre los poros y se lava todo el polvo de la ciudad y la suciedad pólvora de minas y las cenizas de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie en el agua, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y dejó que sus hombros se aflojen, sus músculos de la espalda se relajen.

Se quedó un momento más antes de su cansancio tiró de su mente de nuevo y Seras se lavaba rápidamente, se hecho el acondicionado, y enjabonó antes de entrar de nuevo bajo el agua, durante un último momento de felicidad absoluta. Entonces de mala gana cerró el agua, haciendo una nota mental para tomar otro por la mañana. Le gustaba que la ducha, con la cascada de agua. Tal vez si le preguntara amablemente, Sir Integra le daría una en su cuarto de baño privado en Hellsing.

Seras salió de la duchan y agarro la tupaya que estaba sobre el retrete, se froto el pelo enérgicamente antes de secarse rápidamente y disfrutar de su textura esponjosa. Luego se envolvió el pelo recogido en un estilo turbante para un mejor secado, mientras se ponia su ropa interior de nuevo. Iba a ponerse la falda también, pero se detuvo cuando vio el material carmesí manchado y rasgado en un solo lugar.

Haciendo una pausa, Seras consideró sus opciones. Su falda no sería cómoda para dormir, y su shorts cubierto tanto como el corto de deslizamiento de material tal vez más, si tenía que ser honesta. Pero Alucard ... ella frunció el ceño, moviendo ansiosamente de un pie al otro.

No era como si Alucard no la había visto casi desnudo antes. Casi lo había parpadeado cuando ella lo conoció, y otra que una vez ella tuvo que quitarle la camisa y la falda porque habían sido encendidos por fuego por algún pirómano. Por supuesto, no había tenido mucha opción y él la dejo usar su gabardina para cubrirse la ropa interior del cuerpo vestido mientras él torturó y mató al hijo de puta loco.

Aun así, eso no podía ser ayudado. Era diferente si Seras estaba eligiendo caminar por delante de Alucard sin nada mas que su ropa interior. Eso sólo fue buscar problemas, de _cualquier_ hombre. Infierno, Pip vive su cabeza y hasta la había visto que se desnudaba antes! Por supuesto, sólo tenía suficiente energía para salir a las batallas, pero aún así. Y la manera que Alucard había estado actuando últimamente; seguramente él se burlaba de ella e incluso comerse con los ojos sus piernas o algo así.

Pero Seras estaría bajo las sábanas durante el día. Y bien puede optar por dormir en el sillón, algunas de las veces que habían estado en una habitación de hotel (y no mataron a nadie) el había elegido para acurrucarse en el sillón, declarándo ser mucho más cómodo, entonces una cama. Además, una silla era más fácil arrastrar al baño alejado de los rayos dañinos del sol.

Tragando saliva, Seras tomó su decisión y dobló cuidadosamente la falda, poniéndolo en el extremo más alejado del balcón de mármol. Ella podía manejar cualquier broma que le lanze a su manera, y si quería buscar los tres segundos que tardó en llegar entre el baño y la cama, de más poder para él. No era como si ella estaba ofreciendoce a él; en todo caso, sólo estaba diciendo que se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda en su presencia a caminar casi desnuda, sin la posibilidad de que él tenga ninguna. Sí, ella lo iba a zona de amigos, como dice el viejo refrán. No hay piernas para él!

Sacó del depósito de nuevo y moviendo su sujetador a un gancho originalmente significaba para albornoces. Luego se detuvo de nuevo, mirando el secador de cabello apollado en su ranura en la pared. Ella por lo general se seca el pelo usando sus sombras, un proceso que tomó treinta segundos. Pero una parte de ella saltó a la idea de usar un secador de cabello de nuevo. Fue un capricho tonto, pero se encogió de hombros y sacó la toalla-turbante del pelo.

Encendió el tintorero de pelo, primero usando en el espejo empañado para "ahuyentar" la niebla y dejarle ver a sí misma como se secaba. Entonces ella comenzó a peinar los mechones húmedos con los dedos y disfrutar del ritmo familiar de uso de la máquina mientras soplaba el aire caliente en su cabellera rubia. Se seco más rápido de lo que esperaba y fue recompensada con el pelo suave, hinchable que se veía arrastrado por el viento.

Seras abrió la puerta y saludó con la mano hacia atrás y adelante varias veces, lo que permite más que escape el vapor en la habitación en sí. El aire húmedo del baño hizo que la habitación en sí paresca fría por la comparación, pero no le importaba. Los vampiros podrían fácilmente regular su cuerpo en concordancia con la temperatura exterior, casi como una criatura de sangre fría. Por supuesto, Sir Integra siempre hizo la broma cursi que sin el calor del cuerpo, los vampiros _eran_ criaturas de sangre fría.

Entró en la habitación y encontró Alucard donde lo había dejado en el sillón. Al principio pensó que estaba durmiendo, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba descansando su cabeza en una mano, su codo posado precariamente sobre el apoyabrazos. Pero cuando Seras entró en la habitación, abrió los ojos y la miró. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar el control remoto, y se movió en la silla, la captura de su atención.

Se dio la vuelta, remoto en la mano, y lo vio mirando a la derecha en sus muslos; que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, la grabación de un camino que trazó la curva de sus caderas en su mirada. Recordó que el objetivo era tomarle de pelo y rápidamente se acercó a la cama, echando hacia atrás la manta y acostarse debajo de ella. Colocó el control remoto en la mesita, pensando en ver la televisión cuando se despierte por la noche. Alucard se puso de pie bruscamente y diriguiendose al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sorprendiéndola.

Seras oyó la ducha correr e inmediatamente su mente se fue a la cuneta, citando líneas sobre chicos y duchas de agua fría. Ella olfateó y se acurrucó bajo la manta, tratando de encontrar su sueño anterior. Se bañó lo mismo que ella; probablemente no estaba tomando una ducha _fría. _Sus pensamientos saltaron a las alcantarillas como que, llenando su mente con los escenarios sobre los hombres y lo que hicieron en _otros_ tipos de duchas.

Seras gimió y golpeó la almohada detrás de ella, tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo. No fue así. No podía imaginar a su ex maestro hacer algo así. ¿Podría ella? negó con la cabeza, no quería ir allí. Acostado atrás, se quedó mirando el techo y escuchó a alguien en el pasillo tos inicio. Su estómago retumbó ligeramente y gruñó, sabiendo que no tenía hambre. Tenía más que suficiente sangre para beber antes de aterrizar en la ciudad. Ella no necesita ninguna ahora.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no oyó la ducha serrarse, y así, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe se alarmó lo suficiente como para casi saltar de la cama. Alucard se acercó, y Seras se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que sólo estaba vestido con sus pantalones. Él debe haber hecho lo mismo que ella y dejó su ropa de repuesto en el cuarto de baño.

Seras no quería ser hipócrita, pero se encontró con su mirada atraída por los músculos magros móviles bajo su piel. Sin embargo, cuando él se volvió hacia ella se las arregló para tirar de su mirada a su rostro y se deslizó hacia el otro extremo de la cama, lo que permite más que suficiente. Él sonrió, pero no dijo una palabra mientras se arrastraba en la cama y estiró sus largas extremidades.

Seras estiró y apagó la lámpara, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, así que no fue un problema para ella. La habitación parecía como si estuviera bañado en luz de la mañana, a pesar de que no había luz en cualquier parte de la habitación, excepto la franja de color amarillo pálido que entra desde el pasillo y brillante debajo de la puerta.

Seras metió sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, tratando de relajar su mente y prepararse para dormir. Alucard no se movió a su lado, pero él no dormía bien. Oyó su respiración. Cerró los ojos, tratando de darse prisa y llegar a dormir. Físicamente estaba cansada, pero mentalmente esta bien despierta, conseguir un segundo aire de la ducha.

Sintió algo le hacia cosquillas a su cría y se trasladó a rayar con una uña del pie. Emigró hacia arriba, a lo largo de su muslo, y sus ojos se abrieron. Qué demonios ?! Una chinche ?! Ella se agachó y se frotó los dedos a lo largo de la piel con picazón, rascarse la ligera y en busca de todo lo que se arrastra en ella. No sentía nada, pero entonces como un rayo algo largo y delgado envuelto alrededor de su muñeca, tirando. Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo que era, y extendió la mano para abofetearla compañera de cama. Su brazo no fue suficiente y los dedos apenas rozó su hombro, la piel caliente recordándole que estaba con el torso desnudo.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo entre dientes.-Estoy tratando de dormir! Déjame levantarme- Ante el sonido de su voz, él se movió y de repente Seras fue inmovilizada al colchón. Ella gruñó y trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, no importa lo mucho que creciera sus poderes.

-Tú empezaste esto- ronroneó en su oído. -Al entrar en la habitación a medio vestir, imaginando que no iba a decir nada- Él se rió entre dientes, su aliento caliente contra su cara. -Actúas tan ingenua, Chica Policía. Pero tu sabe mejor-

-¿Qué significa eso !?- Seras gritó, tratando de mantener la voz baja por cortesía. Se las arregló para conseguir librarse una una mano y la empujó contra su pecho, escuchando sus huesos protestar mientras lentamente obligó a su torso a inclinarse lejos de ella. Seras lo vio por encima de ella, con los ojos brillantes de color rojo en el cuarto oscuro como un animal. Ella sabía que el hiso lo mismo, pero el efecto sigue siendo espeluznante.

-¿Querías que te mire- Alucard acusó a la ligera, empujando la mano de su pecho como si espantara una mosca. Seras abrió la boca con incredulidad, aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Ella hizo una especie de ... como ... disfrutar de la sensación de que tenía cuando sabía que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Así que ella estaba un poco hambrienta de poder; podría alguien culparla?

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!- Seras protestó, negando cada palabra.-Utilisarias cualquier excusa de un libro si dejaría que me acaricies!-

-No tienes que darme tu autorización- respondió secamente.-No necesito su permiso-

-Eso es violación- respondió ella con saña, tratando de alejarlo de nuevo.

-Oh, estarás dispuesta al final- bromeó, bateando la mano y se cierne sobre ella en la habitación a oscuras. Tuvo la tentación de seguir luchando, pero ella sabía que le divertía y disfrutaba superándola. Así que decidió tomar la diversión lejos de él.

Seras se dejó caer sobre el colchón, cada músculo se relaja y yacía mirando al techo, con el rostro impasible. Funcionó, como sabía que lo haría; la sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro cuando ella se negó a moverse ni siquiera mirarlo, en lugar mirando estoicamente en una pequeña grieta en el revestimiento de madera. Después de un momento que él hacia agujeros en la cara con los ojos ardientes que lo miraba expectante, parpadeando.

-Bueno Adelante, haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido;. Quiero salir de aquí antes de las 9:00 a más tardar, y yo necesito mi sueño- Seras hizo una pausa mientras su expresión se ensombreció.-Pensándolo bien, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Me voy a dormir. Haz lo que necesites. Buenas noches-

Seras cerró los ojos y esperó a que su pequeña rabieta le supiera que seguiría. La parte más difícil fue mantener la cara seria; Seras sabía que Alucard odiaba cuando ella y Sir Integra se negaban a dejarse trabajar por sus acciones, y la idea era hacerle reír.

-Seras- murmuró, y ella sintió sus dedos que rozan la mejilla. Seras abrió los ojos y lo miró lánguidamente. Realmente estaba cansada, pero algo en su voz siempre la hacía escucharlo. Alucard seguía sujetándola hacia abajo, pero su toque alivió ligeramente mientras la miraba, algo indefinible en sus ojos. Sintió un pequeño rodillo frío por la espalda, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban más calientes que nunca.

-¿Qué?- respondió Seras, tratando de parecer impaciente y con sueño. No funcionó.

-¡Sal de debajo de la sabana- Fue lo más cerca que llegó a pedir muy bien. Seras ahogó un gemido de molestia.-Quiero verte-

-No- Seras se negó con valentía. Él entrecerró los ojos y se encontró con su mirada sin miedo, a pesar de que en su mente ella estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de hacer lo realmente enojar. Si seguía desobedeciendo, por lo general llegó a ser molesto, aunque ya no era su incipiente. Ella supuso que era por costumbre a que se salirse con la suya.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me he depilado las piernas- Era cierto. Ella no se había afeitado las piernas en casi 50 años. Habían sido limpias y suaves en la noche en que ella murió, lo que significaba que siempre permanecieron limpias y suaves. Ella era su creación; eso significaba, por supuesto, que no era más que la mayor cantidad de un idiota inteligente como él. Siempre encontrar lagunas y decir a media la verdad para proclamar su propia inocencia.

-Seras- Su voz era dura ahora, exigiendo. Ella giro sus ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Estoy cansada!- argumentó.-No quiero- Sus uñas en su brazo con los guantes y Seras hizo una mueca.-Sobre tu cumpleaños. ¿Es realmente el 09 de noviembre?-

-Lo suficientemente cerca- respondió vagamente, todavía acariciando su mejilla suavemente con sus dedos. Se inclinó ligeramente ante su toque, tirando de él hacia abajo. Seras podría ser agradable, también. Lo que necesitaba era un compromiso, a pesar de que técnicamente ella no le debe nada y técnicamente no debería haber sido pervertido con ella. Pero técnicamente no le importaba tanto como lo aparentaba, por lo que eran bastante incluso en esos términos.

-Te pregunto luego - repitió ella, rodando encima de Alucard y llevar la mayor parte de las mantas con ella. Seras yacía sobre su pecho, deseando por un momento que el tuviera un latido del corazón para que se durmiera. Pero no había tenido un latido del corazón en siglos. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía. Apenas lo hizo, y ella sólo había sido un vampiro por 47 años.

Seras sintió su mano en el muslo y se burlaba, llegando detrás de ella para tirar de él hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Alucard se rió entre dientes, pero no se movió su mano. Ella era un poco incómoda; sus tetas aplastadas contra su pecho y se presionan hacia abajo en sus pulmones, se asfixiaba un poco. Se volvió un poco y ella se bajó de él en el hueco de su brazo, aliviando instantáneamente la presión en el pecho.

-Esto no ha terminado- prometió Alucard, su voz oscura. No podía encontrar dentro de sí misma para responder, y en su lugar meneado, acurrucándose más cerca de él y disfrutar de la cálida piel contra su mejilla. Sabía que no había terminado; nunca paraba hasta que se saliera con la suya, y lo único que pudo hacer fue el compromiso con él hasta que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar lo que tenía reservado para ella. Así que, por supuesto no había terminado.

Después de todo, Seras estaría decepcionado si no lo hiciera.

Fin

Que les parecio este hone-shot?

**plis rewis**

gracias por leer


End file.
